


Jitters

by fabyeolous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabyeolous/pseuds/fabyeolous
Summary: Chanyeol gets post-interview jitters, Sehun soothes his nerves.





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is pretty sporadic, really. I just really wanted to write some chanhun.

Chanyeol storms through the door of his and Sehun's shared dorm room at around 1:27 in the afternoon. His skin looks very slightly dampened by nervous perspiration and his previously neat up-do is now disheveled and frizzy.

"I think I blew it, Hun," He says, panicked.

Sehun is hardly surprised by this little meltdown his boyfriend is having. He often comes back after an interview, or any social gathering for that matter, all sweaty and jittery. The most important thing is that Sehun is there and ready to help him through it.

"Why do you think that?" Sehun dares to ask, peeling Chanyeol's light, summer jacket from his body before aptly hanging it on the wall hook beside their door.

Chanyeol whines before actually answering, almost breaking down when he just cannot toe his second shoe from his foot.

 _Keep calm, I'll do it,_ Sehun murmurs as he kisses the shell of Chanyeol's ear. 

"Everything seemed fine when I first entered the office," So Chanyeol finally begins to share his story. "Mr. Lee ushered me in and my heart was about to drop into my stomach, but I kept my cool-"

Sehun nods along, placing Chanyeol's shoes neatly against the skirting-board by their shared dresser.

"-But as he turned around to shake my hand, I stretched my arm out and..." Chanyeol visibly shudders before continuing. " _I hit him in the crotch._ "

It takes an awful lot of self-control for Sehun not to snort at this point. Poor Chanyeol looks totally mortified. What's worse, is that little mishap occurred before the interview even started from what he can tell. The duration after that must have been torture.

Sehun would've never survived it.

He guides Chanyeol over to his bed and seats him at the edge. He usually knows what to do when Chanyeol is on edge, nervy and jumpy like this and it involves lots of cuddling, kissing and petting. Sehun doesn't mind doing all this in the slightest. After all, he happens to have an incredibly soft spot for his just as soft boyfriend. Nothing could ever put him off of making his big baby feel better.

"Chanyeol," Sehun calls softly, thumbing Chanyeol's chin until he's looking his way. "I know you want a job to earn some extra money for a vacation trip, but calm down, okay?" He hushes, leaning in to press his nose into the apple of his cheek. 

Chanyeol grunts, but it's a whiny grunt and he fists at Sehun's lovely cashmere sweater.

"I just don't want us to get to Paris and be stuck in our hotel room the whole four days," Chanyeol purses his lips into a pout. "It's a romantic place and I want us to have the money to do romantic things."

Sehun cannot hold back the fond smile curving the corners of his lips. Chanyeol has always been the more thoughtful one of the two. Sehun is romantic, of course. However, their ways of showing affection are indeed very different. 

"I know," Sehun whispers, fervent. "I know you want that and I do too. But- stressing yourself out about it isn't going to make things go smoothly now, is it?" Sehun thinks he's talking sense, but Chanyeol is in one of those moods where everything is gloomy and his pout remains exactly where it is.

On his soft lips. One of which Sehun promptly pins between his teeth to nibble on.

He feels Chanyeol's shoulders sag, watches how his eyes close up. 

"Let's just relax for now, hm? We have no lectures today, it's still pretty early so maybe later we can go to Billy's and get those hot dogs you love?"

Chanyeol hum's in mild satisfaction and slowly, Sehun can tell he's easing up a little bit. 

Their relationships dynamics are very different to what most outsiders expect. Just because Chanyeol is the oldest out of the pair, people- their friends expect him to be the more responsible one. It's really not like that at all. Sehun is the one constantly looking after, coddling and caring for Chanyeol, making sure he's as together and well bound as he appears to be. 

He knows Chanyeol loves it, even if he pretends to despise it. 

"Do you want me to blow you?" Sehun asks the golden question, already knowing the answer to it. This is Chanyeol, of course, he wants to be sucked off.

"Yeah," He sighs, nodding lightly. "I'd like that, Hunnie."

 

*

 

Not long after that, Chanyeol is lying flat on his back, light auburn locks splaying out on his pillow. The band holding his hair in the updo had been languidly pulled out a couple of minutes back by Sehun. He loves the length of Chanyeol's hair and how the ends settle just below the lobes of his ears. The color of the strands settle a heart-warming orange in the sunlight and Chanyeol looks beautiful. Genuinely breath-taking. 

Sehun starts off steady, pressing a few wet, slow kisses on Chanyeol's rotund lips and the latter keens, large hands hovering in the air before resting against the pale pink, floral bed spread. 

Eventually, Sehun's mouth leaves his lips and his hands are busying themselves with unlooping Chanyeol's belt and popping the button of his slim fit suit pants. Within a few more seconds, they're no longer on Chanyeol's body. Rather, they're in a heap on the floor and his boxer briefs follow quickly after. 

"You're so pretty," He muses, pushing Chanyeol's legs further apart to take refuge between them. He's lying on his front, face a close distance from his boyfriend's already semi-hard cock. "And so eager," He adds with a grin and Chanyeol's cheeks tint a delicate pink.

"Shut up," He mutters.

Sehun chuckles before pressing his lip to the inner section of Chanyeol's right thigh. There's a birthmark there and he always makes a point of showing it special attention during these... rather frequent occasions. 

After a minute or so of avoiding the ever hardening length just above his head, Sehun takes the base in his right hand and squeezes tentatively before stroking him. The gestures are slow and skillful, his wrist twisting every now and then.

"Sehunnie," Chanyeol calls out into the air, calm and shuddering. It sounds so wonderful and Sehun feels something twitch inside his own pants. "Sehun, please-" He hears Chanyeol swallowing the saliva that had pooled in the back of his throat. Fuck. Chanyeol is too much sometimes.

Sehun has his fun sucking a tender hickey into his lover's thigh before drawing back.

"Perfect," He hums, admiring the handy work of his lips and teeth.

Chanyeol whines needily and lifts his hips. It's really obvious he just wants his dick in Sehun's mouth already. 

Does Sehun mind?

Not at all.

 

*

 

"Oh," 

Sehun's ears prick up at the sound of Chanyeol's labored breaths and soft moans. His lips are now wrapped around his cock, head bobbing at a steady pace, reaching midway down Chanyeol's shaft. His hand diligently massages the lower half that his mouth cannot reach. Sehun can only do so much with his mouth since, well, Chanyeol is well-endowed.

"Sehun, fuck... my Sehunnie-" Chanyeol pants, his large hands coming down, fingers splaying out in Sehun's bleach blonde hair. "Your mouth feels so- so good."

This is really one of the things that spur Sehun on to no end. Having Chanyeol on his back, shirt hiked up so that the hem stops just below his ribcage, calling his name while he sucks him off. Nothing is better than this. 

Hollowing out his cheeks a little more, the hand Sehun isn't currently using to pleasure his boyfriend comes up, palm resting flat against his soft tummy, caressing in small and affectionate circles.

Chanyeol mewls, hips bucking up into Sehun's mouth just a little too far. The latter gags a little but maintains composure. 

He's been doing this far too long to start faltering now. 

Deciding to slow the pace down a little, Sehun pays extra attention to the head of Chanyeol's cock, flicking his tongue back and forth rather slowly. He feels how Chanyeol's thighs begin to tremble, bringing subtle vibrations into the mattress.

"Oh-"

Chancing a glance, Sehun opens his previously closed eyes and takes a look at Chanyeol's wrecked appearance. His cheeks are glowing, hairs are matting to his forehead and his brows are furrowed in the most blissed out expression.

"Sehun-"

This is it. This is where Chanyeol begins to unravel. His body starts writhing, causing the sheets to crease and gather beneath him. He's close.

Taking that into consideration, Sehun begins to sink back down, stuffing more of Chanyeol's girth into his mouth. His hand comes away and without warning, he's deep throating him with closed eyes. It takes him a few initially slow bobs to get used to the mildly suffocating sensation, but it's all worth it when he hears Chanyeol cry out in ruin. 

When Chanyeol releases, it's warm against Sehun's tongue, thick too. He swallows earnestly, though, not without a little escaping through the slight gap between the corners of his lips and Chanyeol's cock. He pulls back with a soft pop, wipes the back of his hand across his lips and smiles contentedly.

Chanyeol looks spent, his body makes tiny jerks and Sehun coos, crawling up beside him to snuggle into his side.

 

*

 

A silence shrouds over them for a while, Chanyeol lies still, eyes closed and basking in the feeling of his post-orgasmic high and the tickle of peppered kisses on his cheek.

"I swear you get better at that every time," He murmurs with a gentle gravel in his voice. "Like... you're amazing, Sehun," He sounds so affectionate and almost grateful as he utters this.

It makes Sehun wrap his arms tighter around him. Always. It always feels good to have Chanyeol encased in his arms.

"I'm glad I could make you forget about your interview," Sehun says, calmly. "I hate seeing you stressed, especially over things like our trip and making me happy. You could be a totally penny-less man and I'd still be happy with you, Hyung."

"Ah, you're too sweet," Chanyeol grins, turning on his side. He swings a bare leg over Sehun's hip and urges him closer. "I love you."

adoration rumbles in Sehun's chest and he dips his face into the crook of Chanyeol's neck. His skin smells musty and citrusy. 

Just the way he likes it.

"I love you too, silly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
